


i had the best day with you today

by MaddieandChimney



Series: Comfortember 2020 [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: Comfortember Day Seven: Blanket Fort.It's been a rough day, but coming home to the laughter of Maddie and his three girls is everything.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Comfortember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044117
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	i had the best day with you today

Chimney grins to himself when he walks into the house to the sound of giggling coming from the living room. It had been a hard, long day at work but somehow coming home to _that_ sound fills his heart with so much joy he barely knows what to do with himself as he stands there in the corridor for a moment, breathing it all in.

It’s late, way beyond the bedtime of his three girls but somehow, without prompting, his wife always knows when he needs the four of the most. Bobby has been out with an injury for the last week and he almost immediately regretted agreeing to being Captain until he comes back but really, he knows they could do with the additional money and one day, if he ever sees that career path in his future, he needs more experience. It just so happened that whenever he was Captain, bad things seemed to happen and whilst some could say it was a coincidence, he couldn’t help but feel as though it was the universe mocking him for ever thinking _he_ could the next Captain of the 118.

They’d lost two people in the week since he’d taken over, which was two more than they had the week before when Bobby was in charge. Although, some could argue that it was also the week that Bobby had gotten trapped in the aftermath of an earthquake and broken his leg. Logic was a wonderful thing but his anxieties over the week were stronger and quicker to take over anything else.

He wonders if Buck or Hen gave Maddie the heads up but he’s grateful for it when he finally kicks off his shoes and steps towards the living room, feeling the weight of the week lifting from his shoulders with each step until his eyes settle on the rather impressive blanket fort in the middle of the room. Chimney is entirely certain that every single blanket in the house is currently draped over the room, along with their couch cushions. There’s fairy lights scattered around the place and his eyes linger over the sign messily drawn to the entrance of the fort; _girls and daddy only._

It’s his six year old daughter who pokes her head out first, a bright grin on her face and somehow, the way she reminds him of his mother always takes him by surprise. Those eyes, that smile, her kindness and her love of all things books and her eagerness to learn. “Daddy’s home! Do you like our fort?” Amelia’s smile is brighter than the sun and he can’t stop his laughter when both Penny and Harper appear on either side of her.

“Come inside daddy!”

“Yeah, come look!”

Chimney can remember a time when he had thought he’d grow old alone, and if not alone, then just him and the woman he’d finally fall in love with. And that would have been enough, Maddie would have been more than enough for him for the rest of his life but their three girls were a bonus, three perfect gifts given to him by the woman he just wants to kiss more than anything right then. The tension of the bad day is long forgotten when he gets down on his knees and crawls into the entrance being held open for him, and it’s just pure joy that fills his heart when he’s pounced on by the three kids the second he’s in the confides of their fort.

There’s nothing but laughter, hugs and drool filled kisses mostly from his two year old for a few minutes until he finds himself breathlessly sitting up and grinning at his wife who somehow still looks at him as though he’s her everything even after eight years of loving each other. “Thought you could do with a little slice of happiness today.” Her hand is reaching for his, and he’s quick to take it, until he’s yanking her towards him so he can press his lips to hers, much to the disgust of their two eldest whilst Harper claps her hands and giggles.

“I love you.” He mumbles when he pulls back, laughter filling the air once more when he’s met with echoes of the words aimed right back at him and the arms of his four Han girls wrapped around him.

Chimney definitely couldn’t imagine a better end to a terrible week.


End file.
